Au Poney Fringant
by ScottishBloodyMary
Summary: Un petit OS sur Thorïn avant sa rencontre avec Gandalf au Poney Fringant de Bree. Il n'est pas très long mais j'avais quand même envie de le partager. Ce résumé est pourri, je m'en excuse.


**Salut tout le monde, voilà mon deuxième OS sur le Hobbit. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans cet OS, j'ai plutôt mis l'accent sur des descriptions, ce que j'ai trouvé des fois un peu manquant dans d'autres fanfictions. **

**Bonne lecture !**

(Les personnages de Thorïn et de Gandalf ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et à Peter Jackson, ainsi que l'univers qui les entoure.)

« Au Poney Fringant »

Les toits de Bree ruisselaient de pluie, inondant les ruelles obscures et prêtant à ces dernières l'apparence de quelque étang saumâtre et malodorant. Les rares passants ayant le courage de sortir par ce temps de Warg malade, se pressaient sous les avant-toits, sautillant de flaques en flaques, évitant avec soin les fétides tas de rebuts amassés sur les bords de l'allée décrépite.

La fange nauséabonde émettait des bruits de succion écoeurants à chacun de ses pas. Impassible, le petit homme n'y prêta point attention, se contentant de marcher droit devant lui, évitant la populace pressée qui le bousculait allégrement. Il n'avait jamais aimé les villes des hommes, et Bree tout particulièrement. Cette miteuse cité le rebutait et lui remuait fort désagréablement les entrailles. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme la plus glaciale, Thorïn pénétra dans l'auberge pouilleuse du centre ville. De fringant, le poney peint sur l'enseigne n'avait que le nom, et l'établissement minable était réputé à des lieues pour sa bien mauvaise chair et sa très peu recommandable fréquentation. Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, le Nain se sentit poussé de tous les côtés par une foule grouillante et malpropre. Dispensant abondamment les coups de coude, il se fraya un passage jusqu'à la dernière table libre, dans un coin obscur de l'auberge. Une tavernière dodue au ventre particulièrement rebondi prit sa commande nonchalamment, et s'éloigna en roulant des hanches, hanches qu'elle avait fort volumineuses. Thorïn jeta quelques coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui, scrutant les visages, détaillant les traits, la main posée sur la garde de sa large épée. La faune amassée dans cette piteuse guinguette était réellement fascinante: de la pachydermique tavernière à l'homme accoudé au comptoir se curant le nez avec soin, en passant par le malandrin verdâtre et gorgé de piquette vomissant ses tripes et ses boyaux derrière une barrique de bière, le Nain avait de quoi s'occuper. Il observa durant quelques instants une femme aux allures de troll, aux bajoues pendantes et au teint cireux, une dent jaunâtre apparaissant sous les amas de peau piquetée par la petite vérole qui lui servaient de lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard langoureux, suivi d'un clin d'œil aguicheur, et il eut l'envie soudaine de courir régurgiter sa bière aux côtés de l'ivrogne derrière son tonneau.

Les hommes pouvaient être bien laids, pensa t-il. Devant ce tableau des plus infâmes, ses pensées se mirent immanquablement à vagabonder vers la sublime Erebor et les somptueuses richesses du peuple Nain. Il s'abîma avec bonheur dans des souvenirs de gloire, d'or et de puissance, puis il ressassa pour la énième fois la trahison des Elfes envers son peuple. A cette pensée, des bouffées de haine lui enserrèrent le cœur telles les griffes noires et acérées de Smaug, broyant ses entrailles et étranglant sa gorge. Suffoquant de colère et de douleur, Thorïn Oakenshield se leva précipitamment pour aller respirer l'air frais du dehors. Fermant les yeux, il força son corps raide à se détendre, et son cœur gorgé d'animosité à s'évider. Une lune bienveillante dispensait son doux halo irisé sur la populeuse cité de Bree, couvant de son regard attentif et maternel la plèbe humaine rampant sur le sol crasseux, s'avilissant des plus basses besognes.

Thorïn et ses haut-le-cœur retournèrent à l'intérieur de l'auberge, contournant avec difficulté les ivrognes amassés autour du comptoir. Le Nain se dirigeait rapidement vers sa table, lorsqu'un immense vieillard à la barbe grise et vêtu de défroques ayant connu des jours meilleurs, lui barra le chemin.

**Voilà je m'arrête là, c'était la description de Bree et de ses habitants qui m'intéressait surtout. C'est un OS très court et qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Si vous en avez le courage, une review serait la bienvenue, comme toujours!**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
